Its Bloody Better
by Verity Grahams
Summary: "I don't give a crap what's changed, this is better, it's bloody better," He dared to change things, they dared to follow him! Time-Turner Fic, Severitus, De-Ageing
1. Time-Turner

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hi guys - this has been completely rewritten. It's the same idea, but very different. I have removed all the other chapters – as is my prerogative, as the author – as they wouldn't make much sense anymore.**

* * *

Chapter One - The Time Turner

Voldemort was finally gone. Harry should have been elated; his entire life had been overshadowed by the man — he wasn't. So many of the people he cared about were gone too; Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, his parents. Even Snape — a man he had once detested, could have wished death upon; he would now do anything to bring him back. Harry had so much respect for the dark potions master now, having seen all that Snape had done. The man had been an enigma, and Harry hadn't realised it; the man played his part _that_ well.

They – The Golden Trio – stood in front of Albus Dumbledore's desecrated tomb. The only Headmaster ever to be buried at Hogwarts. The thick broken slabs revealed the aged, care-worn face, not at peace — even in death. The secrets the man had taken to his grave, the mission that he had died for, still seemed to weigh heavy on his shoulders. Harry simply placed the Eldar Wand in his frail, blackened hand. No one said anything. What could you say?

Harry would much rather speak to the portrait – part of Dumbledore that no one would be able to extinguish – which was still there, watching over Hogwarts.

"I thought I would feel better," Harry stated lamely.

He felt like Albus; there was no weight lifted from his shoulders. He had already felt watchful eyes on him; what would he do? Harry had the unrealistic expectation of repairing the wizarding world placed on his shoulders at the tender age of seventeen. He hadn't even completed his final year at Hogwarts. What he wouldn't give to turn back time?

"How can we feel better?" Hermione asked. "I just walked past Tonks..." her voice caught as she spoke.

"Let's face it, it's just a less shit world," Ron added bluntly. "A dark, depressing world and some prejudiced ass-holes are likely to try again."

"There will always be another," Harry mused, seemingly to himself. "Will they look to us every single time?"

"You will, Harry," Ron answered. "You'll always be 'The Boy Who Lived'. There's no undoing that."

"I'd give every piece of gold in my vault for that," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, Kingsley wanted us to meet him at the Ministry," Hermione said. "I know it's the last place you want to be, but there are changes to be made and Death Eaters to be rounded up."

Harry sighed, turning from the bright white tomb and walked silently in the direction of Hogsmeade. He didn't have to check; he knew they would follow him. Ron and Hermione always supported him. No matter what, they were still there. All Harry could think of was that they had lost so much. His focus was on everything that he wanted back.

The long walk outside of Hogwarts was filled with memories of the fallen. Flashes of memories, remembrances of the brilliant and brave deeds that had only ended in death. Most of all, he thought about his parents — mainly his mother. Thinking of his dad hurt now. The memories of Snape's life were fresh in his mind, and he had to accept what his father had done to the man. He also had to admit what Snape had done – the good and the bad. Now everything was uncertain. How much of what he had attributed to Snape had been the evil that he had hated?

They apparated as soon as they were outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Then, walking steadily towards the Ministry. They made their way down familiar paths; past the door to the Department of Mysteries. Harry knew what was there. Maybe there was a way to get something back. Without thinking, he made a snap decision and passed through the door.

"Harry, you're going the wrong way," Ron called.

"Ron! He's not lost," Hermione cried, pointing to the familiar door.

Harry wanted something back — to save at least one life! Severus Snape had been the last straw; seeing the man's life had filled him with anger. The man had not had the best start, and then he had been torn apart and decimated by an evil he could not have understood at that age. A darkness Severus should not have had to recognise. He was angry the man had been grey, and yet he had been treated like he was black. A man that had made mistakes – terrible and horrific errors – had managed to redeem himself entirely. He had sacrificed all for love and had lost everything in return. The man had loved his mother dearly, spent his life protecting her son – literally spent it.

Harry thought about how far he could go back and what to do to save as many lives as he could. He just wanted to get something back — he needed to steal something from Voldemort. He recognised where they were, where he and his friends had fought to save Sirius. Voldemort might have been defeated, but it wasn't enough. Then he saw what he came for — the last of the Time-Turners.

Harry couldn't help but be tempted to turn back a good few hours; stopping the entire chain of events that led to Severus' death, Fred's death, Lavender Brown's, maybe he could do _more_ this time. It was right there for the taking. He had witnessed just what damage time could do, but he found that he didn't care all that much.

He heard the footsteps of his friends coming up behind him — ignoring them he stared longingly hoping he would be brave enough.

"Harry, you can't change anything, surely you know that," Hermione whispered. "You know because of last time."

"I could have changed more last time," he spun on his heel staring at Hermione, "but you wouldn't let me. You wanted to play by the rules."

"The rules are there for a reason," she pleaded. "Harry, you must understand that."

"No. I mean, where has 'playing by the rules' ever gotten us? What did it get my parents? Death. It got Sirius locked up. It got the Longbottoms hospitalised. How big is the death toll, Hermione? Do you know? Now, let's look to those that don't play by the rules; the Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy told one lie, and all the wrong her family did is just wiped clean! Playing by the rules..."

"Harry, what if you mess things up? What if you turn back time and you do more damage?" Ron added, a strange voice of reason.

"What if we saved Fred?" Harry asked, he turned to Ron and looked him in the eye. "Tell me you don't want that! Tell me it isn't worth the risk! I dare you!" he shouted, tears now ran down his cheeks, though he was fiercely angry.

Tears welled up in Ron's eyes, and his jaw stiffened. Shaking his head, he paced the room, glancing at the ornate Time-Turner.

"Harry, you think I don't want Fred back? You think there aren't a whole number of people that I would wish back if I could?" Hermione tried.

"You don't understand!" Ron spat. "Your parents are safe in Australia! How can you understand?"

Harry picked up the Time-Turner and looked right at Hermione.

"Give an excellent answer to that question, and I will consider not going back a few hours," Harry demanded.

"Harry," Hermione cried, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "You know I can never understand. I can't possibly understand what you are going through, but this won't bring your parents back!"

"I'll come for the ride," Ron added, grabbing Harry's jacket.

"Hermione, will you come with us?" Harry asked. "Please? You're like a sister to me, the only family I have."

"I'll follow you anywhere, Harry!" she said with a sigh and grabbed his other arm. "It's just a terrible idea."

"Kind of like riding a dragon out of Gringotts?" Ron asked.

Harry thought he knew how it worked, a turn for each hour. He turned five perfectly.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione grabbed his arm; he was unable to complete the sixth turn.

They were frozen in time. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood there for what felt like an eternity, watching the world move backwards around them. They stood in a swirl of colours and people walking around them unseeing. Sometimes a witch or wizard would pass right through them. Eventually, time slowed down. The swirling stopped, and they were once again in the Ministry of Magic. Everything was quiet.

"Harry, this Time-Turner doesn't go back hours!" Hermione cried, exasperatedly. "Look at the date!"

Harry glanced at the ancient Time-Turner: it was large and ornate, apart from that it looked like a simple egg timer. Sand trickled gently from top to bottom, and along to the top was a date: 'August thirtieth 1943'. The Time-Turner hadn't gone back hours, just like Hermione had said. What was more worrying was that it had gone back decades.

"Harry, we can't change anything! We can get in a lot of trouble for this. We can't mess with time, not on this scale." She was starting to get that annoying high pitched whine to her voice.

"It's not like we'll be found out," Ron stated. "Last time you said that people lost the plot when they saw themselves. I highly doubt we are going to run into ourselves in 1943."

Harry was about to say that Ron made an excellent point — then Hermione cut in.

"Oh, yea Ron, and what if Harry accidentally murders his Great-Grandma Betty and then he's never born!" she shrieked.

"That gives me an excellent idea." He smiled. "I say we get a little help? The 'Albus Dumbledore' kind of help!"

Harry knew that the Chamber of Secrets was opened sometime in the forty's. He couldn't remember the exact date, but it meant that Tom Riddle was here; before Voldemort. It was better than Harry could have ever imagined. He would never have thought about going so big, but he knew the saving potential went much further than Fred, Severus and Remus. He could – and would – save countless others. Not to mention, he would no longer be 'The Boy Who Lived' — and he didn't have to die to do it.

He marched straight out of the Ministry of Magic. He grabbed hold of both of his friends and apparated. Ron and Hermione blinked as they discovered where they were. Hogwarts, or rather outside its grounds. They looked up at the majestic castle. It was perfect; like it had never been destroyed in the war. Which of course it hadn't — yet. Harry was determined that it never would be.

"Harry, we can't tell Professor Dumbledore. It could change everything!" Hermione put on her chastising voice.

"What did we say about rules, Hermione?" It was the only response that Harry was willing to give.

"Ballsy move, Harry!" Ron whispered as they walked through the familiar boar-flagged gates.

They walked over the very same bridge that the Thestral-drawn carriages took them over each term. When they arrived at the massive oak front doors, they merely pushed them open. The castle was mostly deserted; after all, the school term only started the next day. If Albus weren't here now, they would wait in the Room of Requirement — Harry already had the plan of action in place.

"Hermione, what subject did Professor Dumbledore teach before he became Headmaster?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood there silent, her arms folded.

"Hermione, do you want me to go around asking any and every professor I can find, or do you want me to infect the timeline as little as possible?" Harry threatened.

"Transfiguration!" she spat. "He was Head of Gryffindor too, so McGonagall's office," she said with a sighed finally giving in.

"Brilliant," Ron said and pulled them down a corridor. "This way is more secluded."

Ron guided them through the various corridors and passageways until they were in front of a familiar office. All three of them stood in front of the door. There was a golden plaque on the front that read: 'Prof. Albus Dumbledore – Transfiguration.' It was clear that they were in the right place. Ron was the only one with enough bravery to knock.

"Come in," called a voice from within.

Harry pushed open the door. The office was different than when McGonagall occupied it. He recognised many of the trinkets on the shelves. The man behind the desk, however, would have been unrecognisable — lucky Harry remembered him from the pensieve. The only familiarity was the bright blue eyes.

"Professor?" Ron asked, disbelieving that this was Albus.

"It's him," Harry said.

Ron nodded.

Hermione had her head in her hands. "Harry, we can still ask him to help us get home... please!" she begged.

The auburn-haired professor watched them curiously.

"I say we let Professor Dumbledore decide, right?" Harry replied.

"I know my students, you've never been to Hogwarts," the professor replied. "Are you from another school?" he questioned.

"No, we're from another time, and I'm here trying to finish a job you gave me," Harry lied coolly.

Albus raised his brows in surprise, but the blue eyes twinkled. He walked around his desk and settled himself, crossing his legs.

"You – " He pointed at Harry. " – want to change something, and you – " he pointed at Hermione. " – just want to go back?"

"I would love to change things, but it's against the law. It's irresponsible! We're so far ahead in time that even the slightest change could drastically alter the future."

"That's kind of the point!" Harry shouted.

"You may never be born!" Hermione yelled back.

"I don't care!" Harry yelled.

Albus was seemingly not bothered by the outbursts, he watched and listened as Harry and Hermione bickering like a couple of siblings.

"Okay, I think we'll start from the beginning," Albus interrupted. "I'll decide if we alter things or if we are going to send you back to where you should be? Does that sound fair, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione huffed, though nodded.

"He is the smartest person in the room," Ron added. "I think we should let him make the decisions."

"Thank you, Mr?" Albus asked.

"Weasley, Ron Weasley." He smiled.

"I taught your — I guess the only safe answer is ancestor!" Albus chuckled joyfully.

Albus was young, bright and sprightly. He had a short ginger beard, and his hair was cut short now. He still wore colourful coloured robes, but there was more of an air of style to his get-up than there had been with the older version.

"Okay, Harry. I think you should tell me your story, from the beginning, no details missed." Albus smiled, and with a wave of his wand, a selection of chairs appeared in front of his desk. "Tea?" he asked cheerily.

They had sat in the office for hours and hours telling the story of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Albus was an attentive listener; they described every aspect of the war, from the first Horcrux to the final battle. Once they were finished, Albus Dumbledore sat in silence, his fingertips steepled in front of him in a manner so reminiscent of their very own Headmaster.

"Hermione, I can see why you are against changing anything. Changes of this magnitude could do a lot of damage; the number of people I could inadvertently let slip to; however, I'm smart enough to do this brilliantly." Albus smiled a wickedly, cocky smile.

"Brilliant, sir." Ron smiled.

"Exactly! What's more, I think I know how to give you something you dearly want, Harry. I just need the help of a colleague. Just wait here." Albus then strode purposefully out of the office, leaving them alone.

"What did he mean, he can give you exactly what you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but the only thing that I have ever wanted was to get my parents back," Harry said, "but I thought that by stopping Tom, that would be a given?"

Hermoine shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know what he's going to do."

"You're sure that's the _real_ Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"You can't tell?" Harry laughed.

They were sat alone for some time, waiting on Albus. Harry was impatient and looked around the office, fiddling with instruments that he recognised and others that he didn't. Hermoine scoured the shelves for a fascinating volume, and Ron sat playing with his Deluminator. When Albus finally got back, he had someone with him, a very young-looking Horace Slughorn.

"I thought we were keeping this between us!" Hermione dared to scald him.

"Don't worry; I will Obliviate him myself. Horace agreed to it before I gave him any information," Albus consoled with a cheeky smile. "Horace here is going to concoct a potion that will allow you to go back to when you were eleven, so you can _appreciate_ the changes that will be made," he smiled. "Is that not agreeable to all?"

"I'll be legitimately eleven?" Harry asked.

"Completely. Emotionally, physically, intellectually, completely eleven." Albus smiled. "Based on your story, I think it's what you deserve, Harry."

Harry felt overwhelmed by the thought of having an actual childhood.

"What will it be like?" he asked.

"One day – the date we pick – you'll wake up with all these memories. As time goes on, they will fade into the background. The life that you will have lived will come to the forefront, but you will never completely forget, not unless I obliviate you," he explained.

"But if you remove our memories, you will keep yours, and that was _not_ the deal. You lose all memory of what we tell you — we agreed!" Hermione demanded.

"Which means that you have to choose; either you keep the memories, or you risk me altering the timeline," Albus responded evenly. "You can decide, Hermione."

"I will be obliviating you, Professor," Hermione demanded.

"Fine." He looked over to Horace. "You have everything you need for the potions, Horace?"

"Y– yes. Albus, are you sure?" Horace asked.

"Yes, trust me. This is one of the times when breaking the rules is the right thing to do."

Horace nodded and left the room.

"I will supervise him. I don't want this getting any more out of hand than it already is," Hermione said as she strode out of the room.

"Okay, we need to plan how we are going to stop Tom Riddle, and how you're going to give me the instructions once I have been obliviated."

"What about a letter, something from an anonymous student?" Ron suggested. "I mean you would have grounds to check things out then wouldn't you, and it's not suspicious?"

"You will have to be careful what you put in, how you write the letter," Albus said.

They worked through many drafts of the letter before they had something that covered everything and wasn't suspicious. When Hermione and Slughorn arrived with the potions, the desk was littered with crumpled parchments.

"Hermione, do you have a fresh piece of parchment? We ran out, and we need to write this letter up so Albus can stop Tom," Harry asked.

Hermione still didn't look impressed but dug around her small but unending bag for parchment and ink. She placed them on the table.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you don't want this." Harry looked up at her, and the harsh expression softened immediately.

"Harry, for you, I'll do it. I would do anything for you." She smiled and hugged him.

Horace stood awkwardly in the background holding three vials. Albus took them and nodded at the professor. "Are you ready, Horace?"

"Yes, just don't muck it up. I don't have time to complete my lesson plans again!" Horace complained, showing minimal care that Albus would be removing memories permanently.

" _Obliviate_ ," Albus whispered, and a dazed expression came over Horace's face. "I will take Horace back to his office. You finish the letter, and we'll have you home before you know it." He smiled, guiding a dazed and confused Horace from the room.

Harry finished the letter and placed it in an envelope, writing 'Albus Dumbledore' on the front. He set it in front of his chair on the dark oak desk. When Dumbledore arrived, he took two small instruments from his shelves and pulled the Time-Turner towards him.

"I am going to make three Portkeys. _Special Portkeys_." He smiled. "Once we send you back through time, they will activate, but they will take you 'home' — wherever that may be. Even if you don't know where that is."

With that Albus muttered and waved his wand over each object, and each of them glowing in turn.

"Now, Hermione, you just need to _obliviate_ me. Be gentle!"

Hermione stood in front of the professor and her eyes softened. "Thank you, Professor," she whispered, and they smiled at each other. " _Obliviate_."

Harry and Ron settled him into his seat as the confused expression passed over him. They each picked up an object and Harry set the Time-Turner to the appropriate date; July thirty-first 1991.

"Bottoms up, I guess?" Ron said, holding up his vial.

"Cheers." They clinked the vials together and then downed them in one.

"Everyone, hold on," Harry spoke calmly, and the swirl of colours began.

This time, when it stopped, there was the tug behind the bellybutton, dragging each of them to some unknown location.

Harry panicked and then fell with a thump on a soft bed. The Time-Turner was still in his hand, though it was huge now; maybe it just seemed that way in his now much smaller hand. Harry was just about to turn eleven — again. Hurriedly, he hid the hourglass under his bed. It was then that Harry noticed the large bedroom; it was all painted blue, and the stars swirled on his ceiling. He saw a trunk, a mess of toys, brooms and clothes around his room with a desk against the wall. Harry had Quidditch posters on his walls and a mixture of the different Hogwarts house banners too, particularly Gryffindor and Slytherin. He thought it odd, but he guessed that Slytherin could have a different reputation now.

It was late – midnight he thought – he didn't want to anger his parents, so he curled up in his duvet and tried to get some sleep.

"Harry," a man whispered having opened the door. "I heard a bang," the voice sounded concerned. Harry's heart swelled with joy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad," he yawned as he heard footsteps and then felt soft lips on his forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, my birthday boy."

Harry thought he recognised the voice, but maybe he was just happy to hear someone talk to him that way – the way a father speaks to a son. Soon enough, he fell to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for removing so much, but I am going through and improving everything. It's been hard posting anyway while doing this competition, so I am using the time to make everything better.**


	2. Dad?

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Thanks for the patience as I have decided to re-write everything that I had wrote to date. These changes mean that 'It's Bloody Better' has changed a lot! Parts are the same, but there are fundamental differences. It may be worth a re-read.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Waking Up

Harry woke up bright and early. He knew it was his birthday, and he knew he wasn't at the Dursely's. What Harry didn't know was what his parents were going to be like. From what he knew, he imagined his dad would be quite lax on the rules, fun even. Harry assumed his mum would be a little more sensible, probably more strict; Harry still couldn't imagine her being anything other than loving. He got up and noticed there was a soft dressing gown hung up by his bed, pulling it on he felt like a prince, and there on his bedside table was a little note:

 _'Happy Birthday to my MOST special boy! Your 11 today! You were so sleepy that dad and I decided to let you doze, breakfast of your choice awaits upstairs! love you soo much_

 _Mummy! XX'_

' _Wow,_ ' Harry thought, _'I still call her Mummy?'_

Then Harry realised it must be a 'mum' thing. Before he did anything, he took in his surroundings. Harry realised that he had no idea about his life now, and so he began looking for all the clues that he could get. He investigated his room; his walls covered in posters; Ballycastle Bats. Something inside Harry knew that this wasn't right. He wondered over and inspected the glossy posters with Quidditch Players soaring all over, but underneath each one, there seemed to be a different poster, and then, as though he'd always known, he knew that his dad had covered his Arrows posters. It felt familiar and warm.

He noticed how full of junk his room was; not trash, but toys. Unlike Dudley's second bedroom – were all his broken and ruined or unwanted toys just stuffed inside – Harry had a room that was filled with toys, clothes, brooms, books, they just happened to be littered all over the floor. He really couldn't be bothered, and the stray thought of 'Mum will do it' ran through his head. Harry found himself giggling at the thought.

Harry remembered what Albus had said about the potion that he had taken. He knew what his dad would have said about drinking strange concoctions – he would be fuming. The potion did a lot more than Harry had thought initially. He had entirely expected to get a chance at his old life again, but he hadn't realised he would be so ' _eleven_ '. Everything about how Harry felt and thought was like he had been downgraded seven years. More than that, at eleven he remembered being much more level-headed, much more appreciative of what little he had, but it seemed that Harry was quite the pampered eleven-year-old.

Things were fuzzy, but as he looked around, he found that there was so much that became familiar to him. He had a niggling feeling that something wasn't quite right. Harry looked around the room to place it, but he couldn't. He thought back to the note and decided he wanted that birthday breakfast, and his birthday presents. Harry tried to bring his old life to the forefront, willing himself not to be so ungrateful; instead, he wanted to appreciate what he had.

He traipsed upstairs – that confused him a little – as he wondered what he wanted for breakfast. He heard voices as he finally got upstairs? It seemed his room was a basement room, large and dark. Had that been his preference? He thought about his cupboard, and if it should bother him that there was a startling comparison in this life? However, it didn't; he just thought it was cool.

Cautiously he made his way to the next room, listening intently. He couldn't wait to meet them, but he wanted to savour the moment. He turned and found he was walking into a large open plan kitchen. There was an enormous fireplace against one wall, and the kitchen surfaces and cupboards were on the other side. In the centre of the large room was a huge dining room table. There was a man at the head of the table reading The Daily Prophet. Harry could make the top of his black hair but nothing more.

There was a woman at his side – his mother. Her long red hair was messy and fell past her shoulders, and her eyes were fixed on the post.

"Mum?" he said disbelievingly.

All Harry could think was 'it worked, it _really_ worked!' She was so beautiful, the pictures he had of her had not done her justice. He had a mum!

"HARRY!" she jumped up and squealed, running over to him, she enveloped him in a huge hug.

The man at the end of the table lowered the newspaper, he had a broad and friendly smile, but it wasn't who he had expected, Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. It was none other than Severus Snape.

'He's going to be the strict one' was Harry's initial thought.

"Professor Snape?" he blurted without thinking.

Harry was more than a little confused. The confusion only increased when Snape – the teacher that hated him more than anyone else – laughed.

"Harry, I'm still 'Dad' until term starts!" The man continued laughing.

Harry was getting more and more confused by the minute, he needed one of those realisations from earlier – like the Bats poster's – but nothing came.

Lily let go of Harry as Severus walked over and pulled him into a hug. Harry was shell-shocked.

"Happy Birthday!" he kissed Harry on the head as he let him go. "So Master Snape, what's your order for breakfast? Pancakes, bacon and eggs, beans on toast, waffles?"

Harry gripped the man around his waist and held on for dear life. He buried his face in Snape's dark frock coat and soaked up the smell of the man, and with it, Harry felt memories and feelings he barely recognised flood his mind. His lip trembled, and he clung to his dad tighter than ever, hiding the tears that began to fall steadily.

"Harry?" Severus asked, his voice softer than he had ever heard it.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak and clamped his mouth shut tightly, burying his face into the man's abdomen, almost as though he hoped he could hide there. Severus didn't speak, but instead, he moved back to his chair, holding Harry tightly. Once sat down, Severus pulled Harry up with ease wrapping his arms protectively around him. The embrace only made it harder for Harry to hold back the tears, and his sniffles were louder as he struggled to hold back the damn of emotions.

"Harry, what's wrong?" his mum asked.

Harry took a moment to compose himself, breathing in and out deeply, before eventually being able to pull away. He looked up at his dad with swollen red eyes, the man's face was nothing but caring, the sarcastic scowl that he associated with the man before wasn't there. There was a flood of memories — memories that were happier than he was used to. Family memories.

"Sometimes a kid just realises that they should appreciate their dad a bit more, you know," he replied pathetically.

"Okay, are you sure that's not a 'Father's Day' sort of thing?" he asked awkwardly.

Harry pulled away and looked at the man, realising he couldn't understand what he was grateful for. After all, he had no idea what kind of things Harry remembered.

"Look, I have a dad, and he loves me. I don't have to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs." He looked at his father's shocked face and continued with his emotion-filled rant. "I have a mum, a real mum and I can eat what I want. You don't punish me for magic, and you don't put bars on my windows and give me food through a cat flap." He finished finally staring at what would have been a hilarious expression for Professor Snape — just in other circumstances.

"I think that's called adequate parenting, the fact that you're not locked in a cupboard doesn't even make me a good parent, it makes me not ... _awful_ ," Severus replied a little dumbstruck.

"Some kids don't have what I have. Some kids don't have parents like you and mum, and I am grateful that I do," he finished, hugging his father close again.

"So what do you want for breakfast? I promise I won't give it to you through a cat flap." Severus asked far too sincerely.

"Definitely waffles, with everything!"

"Everything?" Snape asked with a smile.

"Everything," Harry confirmed.

With that, Snape began preparing ingredients and whisking together a thick batter. He poured the mixture on a waffle iron that was placed over the heat of a rather old looking oven, much the same style as he remembered Mrs Weasley having. The metal was clamped shut, and the smell of waffles filled the air. Before long, they were sat at the table, and Harry had a huge waffle and a vast array of toppings piled on top. It looked a mess, a big fat, delicious mess. Harry was thoroughly enjoying shovelling down the entire thing.

"That's the best thing I have ever tasted, like, in the history of everything!" Harry announced.

"Why thank you!" Severus gushed, though there was a slight worry to the man's tone.

"Oh Harry, you have a letter here too. It looks like it's from Ron," his mum added, handing over a letter.

Harry grabbed it and ripped it open. He just hoped that Ron still remembered everything too.

' _Harry-_

 _I'M 11 AGAIN!'_

'Yes… He remembers,' Harry thought.

 _'Man… Things have changed mate — like really changed. It's bloody bonkers; Fred and George are Georgina and Francis! Man alive, I can't bloody cope. Scabbers isn't here, naturally, and good riddance._

 _Ginny is still here — I'm sure you're happy about that, but honestly leave it until your older! I'm pretty sure she's worse than the old Fred and George put together. She might open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes instead._

 _Also, I'm not a Weasley! My mum, or rather my 'aunt molly' has two brothers: Fabian and Gideon! It turns out Fabian is my dad. Those two uncles of my mum's — 'aunt molly' (this is so hard), they didn't die in the war. Obviously — there wasn't one. I don't have a mum, but I don't know why yet? I woke to it just being me and this guy, Fabian, whose my dad. To be honest, I got loads of new memories about that! It's weird._

 _We hang out, so 'drop me a line' and I'll Floo over to you when I can. Dad's all like; 'It's Harry's birthday, he's having the day with his mum and dad!' I'm losing the plot, invite me over quick! How weird is it at your end?_

 _Ron'_

Harry had no idea how to explain just how weird it was at his end. He was having trouble with his changes, never mind that Ron wasn't even a Weasley — I mean that's a stable part of his existence! Harry knew how Ron was feeling. As such, he decided to see if his adoring dad, Snape, was okay with friends on his birthday.

"Dad?" That in itself was incredibly weird.

"Yea?"

"Is Ron allowed to come round for lunch or something?" he tried to look endearing, wondering how this Harry would get his Dad to give him what he wanted.

Harry knew how Dudley did it, but Severus Snape would clobber him if he threw tantrums until he got what he wanted.

"It's your birthday, he can come over, but I'd like to do your presents first?" He smiled again.

Harry had to admit that it was lovely, the way he talked and looked at him. It was like Harry was a son, and he had a father. It felt so strange to have this all coming from Professor Snape. For Harry, having a dad was more important than anything else — he loved that his mum was sat there with him, but a dad was something he felt he _needed_.

"Great!" He grinned. "I'll just send him a note telling him to come by later. I think I'd like the morning, just us, you know." He smiled awkwardly.

"Aww, and here I thought at eleven he was going to be too old to enjoy being with Mummy and Daddy!" his mum gushed.

"Harry, just Floo him when you're ready. The poor owl will collapse with all that too-ing and frowing," he started.

Snape's smile seemed a little too eager, Harry saw it, the man was trying too hard – like he was trying to keep Harry happy. It was like Snape was worried about him.

"I can't wait for the sugar coma later," Lily responded disapprovingly, and nudged a bowl of fruit in his direction, eyeing Harry.

"Dad said I could have anything _I_ wanted for breakfast!" Harry tested.

He couldn't fit any more in. Plus Harry figured he should figure out how things worked with his parents, he had an idea from memories and feelings, but he didn't understand; he needed to experience them.

"Very Slytherin indeed," Severus stated. "I do believe I am in with a shot of getting him into _my_ house!"

"Not a chance. He's a Gryffindor through and through!" Lily blurted out. "You think you have had that much of an influence? You think that you've overridden all those bold as brass Gryffindor genes?"

Harry smiled.

"I call it how I see it." His dad smirked.

"One thing's for sure; I'm getting away with not having fruit for breakfast!" He threw a little smirk, dodged a playful slap from Snape as he got up and took his plate to the sink. "I feel more like a Slythindor, but that's mainly 'cause it makes you both happy, and I want my presents!" He grinned at his parents.

"Yes!" Lily squealed in excitement.

His mum was very different from Severus; she emitted pure joy and happiness all the time. It wasn't just from the smile she wore, but it came from the very core of who she was. Harry saw it in her eyes.

"I can't wait!" she smiled.

Lily grabbed his little wrist and pulled him away to another room. Severus followed, shaking his head at her antics, though he had a sedate smile like he was content with the situation.

The other room was a cosy living room area. There were two plush couches with cushions and throws placed elegantly over them, and a large coffee table between, on it there was a large basket along with a few other presents. Harry could tell that the basket was the 'main' present, he wandered over to it, cautious and excited, as he heard a faint growl.

"Harry, we decided against the dangerous monster that could bite your arm off!" his dad said sarcastically. "Maybe next year?"

Harry began to understand what Severus would have been like in his own time, if only Snape hadn't had such a heartbreaking upbringing, or not been bullied so harshly, or even never known the man that took everything from everyone; Voldemort.

"Just go over and open it!" he continued impatiently.

The man was eager for Harry's birthday, that much was evident in the slight smile that was hidden behind his signature sneer. Harry found that he was able to notice these smalls details. He could read his new dad's language, although he still seemed as subtle and as harsh as the Snape before him.

Harry then trotted over to the basket and opened it. Inside was a small cat; it had long shaggy hair around the neck, a longer tail, lion-like. The creature had a gentle face, and his chest and stomach had soft downy fur.

"WOW," he whispered. "It's beautiful!"

He raised a hand to pet the Kneazle. It was wonderfully affectionate, leaning into Harry's touch.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry glanced at the Kneazles underbelly then looked to his parents, completely unsure. "Naming and all that?"

Severus picked up the animal and stared intently at its underside, and he had a confused look on his face.

"The shopkeeper never actually said. Lily?" he looked confused and handed over the Kneazle.

"Erm?" She took the creature herself and stared at it. "Maybe go, gender-neutral?"

Harry took it back and looked again, himself. "I'm going female… she kinda looks sweet and cute, right?" He looked at them questioningly.

"OH, you could call her Gryffindor!" Lily squealed.

"Please don't!" Severus rolled his eyes.

"What about, Hedwig!" he said, it was like having a piece of his past back, he liked having his old friend in a different form.

"I love the irony of a cat called Slytherin?" Severus questioned him hopefully.

"You two are hopeless!" he said. "I'll ask the sorting hat to put me in Hufflepuff — that'll serve you both right!" he joked.

Both parents looked at him in horror.

"But Harry – then I would have to deny you as my child, and that would make me look so bad." Severus winced mockingly.

He spent the morning opening the rest of his presence, his Fathers old chess set; apparently, they gave useful hints and tips. Various sweets and treats, gobstones, a few books, one on potions, one on charms, and one called, 'The Appleby Arrows'.

Before long he was waiting in the kitchen, expecting Ron at any moment. He sat anxiously wondering what Ron would say about the new reality, did he want to change it back? He couldn't help hoping not. Then the familiar flash of green flames and in the midst was Ron. He looked much the same as he had the first time Harry had seen him, Ron was eleven again, but he was the same.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron's face was utterly shocked.

 _'He hasn't changed, not one bit,'_ thought Harry with a smile.

"LANGUAGE, RONALD!" shouted Lily from the living room.

"Wanna come to my room, Ron?" His eyes were wide and anxious.

"Er– yea, I think we need to er– catch up." His voice was forced, and they rushed off to Harry's bedroom.

Unknown to them, Severus noticed the rather strange reaction and wondered why on earth they would have so much to catch up on. They had seen each other only the previous day! He brushed it off, shaking his head at their antics, ignoring the feeling something wasn't right. Severus naturally suspected that they were getting themselves into trouble, usual Ron and Harry.

"Ron," Harry whispered. "Snape's my dad," Harry's voice was crazed, urgent and yet quiet.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You look weird!" He wasn't so quiet. "What's he like? You know, as a dad?" he asked in a whisper.

"Great," he whispered. Harry took a deep breath, not wanting to succumb to tears in front of Ron. "It was hard. I just had all these memories, all the crap that we went through. I guess he saw me hurting and he was there for me. He just grabbed me and hugged me! My dad made me feel like it would be alright."

Harry looked at Ron, not quite believing what he was saying.

"I don't want to lose this, Ron. I don't want to lose — him..." he said, so unsure and questioning it all, even how he felt. It was like he was asking for Ron's approval. "You ever mock me for that, and I swear I will deck you!"

"Harry." Harry heard the emotion in Ron's voice. "I don't give a crap what's changed; this is better than what we had before. You finally have parents that love you. We have gotta' forget the rest of the crap that happened. You deserve this; screw history and screw time!"

Tears stood in his eyes as he spoke. The changes in his life meant a lot too. Harry couldn't imagine how Ron would be feeling. He woke to find that the enormous family he thought he had was a lie. They were still there, but Ron now had the one thing that Harry had known that he'd always wanted; a dad that focused on him. Ron no longer had to compete for affection with six siblings. Yet he hadn't lost that family either.

"I looked at my dad – or rather my Uncle Arthur – and all those scars from the snake attack – not there. My Aunt Molly – slash Mum that is – looked happy, like proper happy. You know that look that people got after we'd watched so many people die? Well, it's not there anymore. Bill is eating normal food and not the raw, bloody steak! George has two ears! I know it's small, but I remember that night when he came back, and his bloody ear was cursed off! It's bloody better, and we shouldn't have to go back for anyone! Screw what Hermione would say! We can destroy the Time-Turner before we meet her at Hogwarts!"

"Ron, your twin brothers are now your female cousins? Are you okay with that?" Harry asked with a bemused smile. "You lost a huge family? I know they're still there, but if you wanted to go back – if you wanted to change it, I would go back for you!"

Harry closed his eyes, hoping Ron wouldn't ask for it all back - his old life.

"No Harry, they're still my family, but now you have yours too. We destroy it today!" Ron smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: please Review!**


	3. Surreptitious

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **I apologise for the wait. I have lacked inspiration and been exceedingly overworked. It is here now and much altered. I really had trouble with the original chapter that I wrote and wondered if a parent would believe so easily. Really, I wanted things to seem less contrived.**

* * *

It's Bloody Better - surreptitiously

Severus and Lily were on the sofa with a chessboard between them. She looked frustrated, and he looked amused. They were blissfully unaware that Ron and Harry were downstairs scheming.

They were lounging on the sofa before they took Harry out for the day, with Ron of course. They had planned a trip to the Magizoo – a surprise, of course. It would be fantastic; the enclosures were excellent, huge and entirely fitting for each species. It meant that they could safely enjoy seeing almost every magical creature there was, and with none of the danger. There was even a room where – if you were brave enough – you could see what your Boggart is. Three sickles to scare yourself crazy — what a bargain.

"Severus, don't!" Lily begged.

"Don't leave your king unattended, and I won't take it!" He smirked.

"I'm your wife, and good husbands do not steal their wife's king!"

"Good chess players do though," Severus said with a grin.

At that moment, there was a gentle knock on the door. Severus looked up, irritatedly. "Who is it?"

"It's just Albus," Lily replied as she looked out of the window. "I'll get it."

Lily was making her way to the door and opened it. She beamed at the man before her, welcoming him with a smile.

"Albus." She smiled.

The elderly wizard walked in, behind his voluminous, bright red and gold robes, stood a small girl. She was about the same age as Harry. She had rather large front teeth and the bushiest hair that Lily had ever seen.

"This is Hermione Granger," Albus began. "Hermione, this is Lily Snape," he finished with a smile.

The young girl looked petrified.

"Hello," she said in a small voice.

"Hello dear, do you want to come in?" Lily spoke sweetly, reaching out for the young girl's hand.

Hermione didn't take the hand. She seemed wary, suspicious of those around her. She wore simple Muggle attire; some faded jeans with both knees showing severe wear; her shoes scuffed but clean and well looked after; finally a woollen jumper in a dull beige and again it showed its age with threadbare sleeves. The entire outfit seemed just a touch too small — the jeans weren't long enough, showing her ankle and a little of her leg and the sleeves on her jumper finished at her forearm rather than her wrist.

Lily ignored the small girl's mistrust and allowed her to follow her back to the living room. There Severus was now sat on the sofa, a mildly irritated expression on his face.

"Albus?" Severus questioned, presumably due to his unexpected arrival.

"Severus, I wanted to speak to Harry if at all possible?" the elderly wizard asked.

"It's Harry's birthday, we're busy." Severus gazed at the young girl. "I did say that I wouldn't make Harry spend time with any of the Muggle-borns attending Hogwarts this year — or rather, not on his birthday, Albus. We talked about this just last week."

Albus continued to look at Severus, the calm but resolute expression which demanded he must have his way.

"I have tickets for us to take Harry and Ron to the Magizoo," he explained.

"I'm sure that Hermione would find that most fascinating. She will be in the same year as Harry, and they could become fast friends," Albus explained, his tone was pointed, forcing the issue gently — as only he could.

"I told you last week that this was a wonderful idea — just not on his birthday." Severus smiled forcefully. "After all, you have no way of knowing that they will become friends. It's not something I am going to _force_ on Harry. Especially not today."

"Why don't we ask Harry if he minds?" Albus challenged.

"Because I'm his father, and I said _no_ ," Severus retorted.

The young girl, Hermione, watched the two men argue. It was the most prolonged volley of verbal tennis she'd ever seen. Her head darted back and forth as she watched them make arguments and counter-arguments.

"I wonder if we should call him, get his opinion, you know what they say — the more, the merrier," Albus retorted again.

"Do I seem like an overly merry human being to you, Miss Granger?" Severus asked the frightened child.

Hermione stood there wide-eyed, in amazement and fear. The verbal volley had ended, and she was apparently expected to speak. The poor child froze, possibly intimidated, merely shook her head. Albus seemed to take Severus' reaction as the 'okay' to call Harry.

 _(meanwhile)_

Harry and Ron were still sat in the bedroom, perplexed, wondering how on earth they would destroy the Time-Turner. The offending item was currently perched on Harry's desk, and both pre-teens were staring at it like it was a problem that needed to be fixed. It was much the same as when they had initially used it — seven years in the future — the golden sand ran gently from top to bottom, and then back again. The hourglass artefact definitely seemed larger, and heavier. Harry wondered if this was a trick of the mind; making the thought of hiding or destroying it that much more difficult.

"I think you're overthinking it mate," Ron replied. "It's not a bloody Horcrux, is it."

"Okay, so do you think we can just destroy the Muggle way?"

"We could wait and ask Hermione," Ron suggested. "I mean, she is smarter than you and me combined."

"Yea, but –" Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly keen on this to start with, Ron. I want to get rid of it before Hogwarts — before we see Hermione!" he whispered as though she would be able to overhear from wherever she was.

Ron looked at Harry, confusion colouring his features. "Do you think Hermione would take this away from you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to take the chance," Harry's mumbling continued.

"Okay, I say we hide it somewhere then. Maybe the Shrieking Shack? Or we could try dropping it from the top story?" Ron suggested.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

"We need something to hide it in, but it can't be suspicious."

"Yea!" Harry exclaimed.

They immediately began rummaging through his wardrobe and cupboards, looking for some way to disguise the magical object. The goal was to find something inconspicuous, something that would be completely normal to take outside with them. An old rucksack became the perfect concealment method, and they placed it carefully inside.

"Erm, maybe put something more innocent on top?" Ron suggested as they were about to leave the safety of the bedroom. "My dad checks things, he gets way too suspicious."

"Oh yea, erm..." Harry wandered around his room, looking for something entirely reasonable to take out on what appeared to be a rather lovely day. "And I think that's 'cause we do stupid stuff all the time." Harry grinned.

"Coat?" Ron suggested. "My dad is always going on about me having a coat in case it rains! You mean like the Dungbombs in Schivenshafts last week?"

"Exactly, Ron. A coat — a brilliant idea!" Harry responded, grabbing a coat from his wardrobe and shoving it into the bag. "Good to go? Personally, I think they'll be so overwhelmed with us actually listening to them and being responsible that they won't question a thing," Harry said with a laugh.

Ron nodded, his face was hilariously serious. They were about to make their way up the stairs and out into the bright living room when they heard someone calling. They rushed up the stairs and found in the living room, his mother and father together on one sofa.

Albus Dumbledore was sat in the armchair, and a slightly confused and frightened Hermione was perched on the other couch — as far away from everyone as she could manage.

"Dad?" Harry questioned the odd collection of people.

Harry tried to reign in his features, but his gaze continued to drift over to Hermione. There was a wondering look on his face as he looked at his old friend. Everything was very much the same and entirely different at the same time. Hermione sat with the same posture and air about her; in the way she paid keen interest to the conversation, her fingers twitching as though ready to offer her response. She also had a new distant look in her eyes, something was more withdrawn, and altogether less proud.

"Harry," Albus smiled. "I just wanted to speak to you. I wondered how you would feel about getting to know Hermione this afternoon? I also thought we could have a little chat?"

"Erm... Ron and I were going to go into Hogsmeade," he said, careful not to phrase it as a question.

"Nope," Severus said rather bluntly.

"What! Why?" Harry questioned.

"I said so," he replied with narrowed eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but watch the darker wizard. He seemed so blunt and harsh, and yet there was a slight smile playing on his lips as he watched his son frown with indignation.

"It's my _birthday_ ," Harry pleaded. He sidled up to his father, leaning his head against his shoulder in a saccharine manner. "Pleeeease," he whined.

The young girl watched almost in awe, as though it meant something to her. Of course, it did, though not everyone in the room knew this when she giggled quietly at their antics.

"Hmm," Severus responded with thinned lips and narrowed eyes. "What are you planning to do in Hogsmeade?"

The request Albus had made had been swiftly brushed aside. The room focused all their attention on Severus and Harry. What Hermione considered to be very out of character for the previously stern, bitter and miserable professor was the way that he wrapped his arms around the small boy, Harry, who was pleading with bright green eyes. What she was wondering was — is this even my Harry?

"Daaad," Harry continued to plead his case. "Plee-eese."

Hermione was almost dumbstruck at this, and yet she remained quiet. Somehow her features gave little of her surprise away, though Harry's appearance should have prepared her. He looked remarkably like the dour professor, although still like the Harry she had always known. Inside there was a pang of sadness for the friend she believed she had lost.

Severus completely ignored Harry's pathetic cloying. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"So we can have fun, and it's my birthday, please?" Harry wrapped his arms around the man nuzzling into his shoulder.

His tone was now quiet, almost resigned to a no.

Severus had a secret smile as he pulled the boy closer, encompassing the boy in a fatherly embrace.

"What kind of fun are you planning?" Severus' grin was becoming slightly more pronounced as he enjoyed teasing the child.

"You know, kid stuff," Ron added in aid to help his friend.

Harry and Ron were overly focused on merely getting out of the house.

"Kid stuff?" Severus repeated. "What kind of 'kid stuff'?"

"You know, what we always do — hang out and be eleven," Harry replied, getting a little more nervous now.

Severus gazed at the squirming child whose arms were loosening from around his neck, scrutinising him. It was as though he was searching for a lie or mischief, and Hermione played close attention to it.

"Nope," Severus stated.

Harry immediately backed away, a frown fixed on his face. He crossed his arms indignantly.

"WHY?" he questioned, a little too aggressively. "You're mean."

"I'm always mean."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Severus replied, amused.

"You're really not though. My birthday is supposed to be special, so why can't I do what _I_ want?"

"Because it's your birthday, and I planned something special, you dunderhead."

"See, you're not mean!" Harry declared. "I think we can all thank mum for that."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, mum's the reason you're not mean, and without mum — well let's just say you would be very different!"

Harry smirked at his father, looking almost like a miniature version of the man, his arms folded.

Hermione was paying closer attention now, she was sat up straight and watching Harry with keen interest.

"And what, pray tell, gave you that idea?" Severus asked, his own smirk in play.

"If mum weren't here, you would be miserable, and when you're miserable you are not nice!" Harry declared sitting on the coffee table and casually crossing his legs. "Without mum, you would be grumpy and bitter, you would most likely bully all your students — except Slytherin of course. Not to mention the vendetta you would hold against whoever you chose to blame!" he scoffed. "And I think you might even have a bit of a grudge against anyone who dared remind you of her, for example, Ron should steer clear cause the meer colour of his hair would likely offend you! I am pretty sure you wouldn't even be able to look at me. You would become even more bitter and take it out on smart Muggle-borns like Hermione." Harry finished, rather proud of his deductions.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and her mouth formed a rather large 'O'.

"Harry!" she burst from her spot on the couch and flung her arms around him. "You are my Harry, aren't you?" she asked.

This created much confusion. Harry stood stock still, dumbfounded by Hermione's response. He, of course, understood what had happened; he had given a very frank description of another Snape. This is a Snape that she knew, and Harry knowing that Snape had made something clear to Hermione; this Harry, although he looked entirely different, was the same Harry she had known for so long.

"Erm…" Harry shuffled out of Hermione's grip awkwardly. "Of course, I'm Harry…" Harry backed away.

"No, but you are the Harry I know, aren't you?" she asked pointedly. Hermione now looked at him, arms folded and pursed lips, daring him to lie.

"We just met," Harry replied through gritted teeth. He just hoped she got the point.

"Harry?" his mother asked.

Harry spun on his heel, looking directly at his mother trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You know you're allowed to make friends… right?" she asked.

"Yea, but she's not my friend. I don't know her at all," Harry continued. "She's a Muggle-born from London! How would I know her?"

"How do you know she's from London, you goon?" his mother said, laughing.

"That's where Muggles are from, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry stated matter of factly.

This brought a reaction that Harry did not expect. Severus reached and grabbed Harry's arm, gently guiding him in front of him. The look on Severus' face was concerned more than angry, but there was still a slight frown knitted in his brows.

"How do you know about your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" he asked seriously.

Harry completely missed the seriousness of his tone or the concern on his face. In fact, Harry seemed somewhat oblivious that there was anything wrong with the subject matter at hand. Harry, therefore, answered honestly and sarcastically.

"You do realise that we're related to them, right? I mean, I know we'd rather not be…" Harry trailed off.

"You haven't seen them since you were three," Lily replied, the same concern seeping through.

"So, I have a great memory!" Harry declared.

Finally, he was catching on that maybe he was acting on the knowledge that he shouldn't really have.

"No. You really shouldn't remember a thing," Severus said in a melancholy tone, his eyes softer than he had seen them before. "Harry, they looked after you for one night when you were three. While you were there, you had an episode of accidental magic." Severus smiled now like he remembered something that was both beautiful and tragic. "Your Uncle Vernon did not take it too well; he locked you in the cupboard under the stairs. Needless to say, you haven't seen them since."

It seemed like Severus had finished. The room was silent, and he looked at Harry with warm dark eyes, but there was something more there than affection. Severus was puzzling over a few things — a few strange things. Eventually, he spoke again.

"You shouldn't remember because afterwards, you had nightmares, you kept thinking you were trapped. In fact, you slept in our bed for a week before I replaced the memory with something different, something ... nicer."

Harry looked up at the man and swallowed. He felt a little backed into a corner, he had no idea how he could possibly explain this. Clearly, his father was confident in his ability to alter Harry's memory – so convincing him the spell hadn't taken wasn't going to wash. Harry, however, seemed to be somewhat saved; Severus' gaze moved past Harry and fixed on Albus.

"I think it's time you told me what was going on, old man."

Harry and Ron realised it was now or never. Hermione would have to come along for the ride.

"Erm, can we go out while you talk to Mr Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked, meekly.

Harry surreptitiously picked up the rucksack and placed it over his shoulders once more, edging towards Ron. The question and the action piqued Severus' interest. Severus got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Harry, kneeling before him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked suspiciously.

"A coat, you know, in case it rains," Harry responded.

"Ron's dad is always saying we should take our coats..."

"Oh, so you're doing what Ron's dad says?" Severus smirked. "That just makes me more suspicious. The last time you were this eager to go out, you set off five dung bombs in Skivenshafts!"

"We won't even go to the shops if that makes you feel better," Harry replied as he gripped the bag with his sweaty palms. "We could show Hermione around?"

"What's in the bag?" Severus asked again.

He was still suspicious and given the mornings events, and with Albus Dumbledore's insistence on speaking to Harry, he could only assume that Harry was hiding something big, something Albus knew about.

"I told you, a coat," Harry did his best to remain inconspicuous but failing miserably.

He couldn't help but think that having Snape raise him, he should be better, not worse, at hiding things.

"I don't believe you," Severus proclaimed as he tried to grab Harry's bag.

Harry dodged his dad. "Hay! Okay, okay! I'll show you," Harry insisted with a forced laugh.

He pulled the bag round to his front, his arms wrapped around it tightly. He carefully unzipped the bag and pulled out the corner of his coat. "See!"

"I only see a suspicious eleven-year-old," Severus said as he reached for the bag. In all the commotion the Time-Turner fell out of the rucksack.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading - this was supposed to end up being about something different, but that will have to come up in the next chapter now.**


	4. The Paradox

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Sorry for the late posting here, this has been a hard chapter, I am trying to fix the errors and plot holes that were there before. It's a lot of exposition, and finding solutions to problems I never realised I would have with time travel! D:**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Paradox

The room was silent, and Severus was staring at the large ornate Time-Turner on the floor. Harry, who was still in his father's arms, looked sheepish. He looked at his mother, Ron, Hermione and even Professor Dumbledore. No one said a thing.

"How did you get a Time-Turner?" Severus asked, breaking a long silence.

Harry was shocked, and didn't know what to say and as such jumped into what he knew best – a good story.

"Well, you see, the thing is," his rambling began. "It's not actually a Time-Turner. I mean I'm eleven, where would I even get a Time-Turner? In fact, on an even better note, what is a Time-Turner?"

"Indeed. So, where did you get the 'not actually a Time-Turner'?" his father asked.

"It's a long story, and honestly I know you have much better things to be getting on with, right Ron?"

Ron made a move to get up, apparently thinking of leaving with Harry. "Yea, we can head out and give you and Professor Dumbledore some time," Ron continued.

"Well, I have time, and I could do with a good story," Severus said plainly.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled Harry back on to the sofa, standing over him waiting, with his arms folded.

"See, I don't want certain people to find out we took it," Harry said. He tried to appear calm and collected while 'fake-wincing' at his dad. "Let's just say, certain parties involved might be upset if they found out Ron and I are the ones that took it."

"Oh, and who did you and Ron take this 'Not a Time-Turner' from?" he smirked.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Harry smiled. He attempted to remove himself from his father's grasp and reached for the Time-Turner. "I'll just get that, and Ron and I can go and return it, okay. No harm, no foul!"

"No, you don't," Severus said, as he yanked Harry back.

"Ron and I have to get rid of it, immediately. I'm sorry Dad, but I must insist that you unhand me."

Harry attempted to come across as genuinely cross, yet calm and pretty much like he wasn't hiding a huge secret. Harry did not succeed.

"Albus, why does my son have a Time-Turner?" Severus asked sternly.

"Dad," Harry laughed. "It's not a Time-Turner, it's a _really_ fancy – egg-timer!" Though there was far more tension in his voice now, after all, Severus wasn't buying the tale. He was so glad that they had _obliviated_ Albus.

"Severus, it is a long and complicated story," Albus replied. He motioned for Severus to take a seat. "It's also the reason for my visit this morning. I confess, I had planned on keeping you in the dark, mainly as this was something I promised to Miss Granger here. She was anxious about my infecting timelines."

"What does this have to do with a complete stranger you brought into our home?" Severus asked, his voice rose to a new level of stern.

Albus remained calm and poised as he confirmed that the object was, in fact, a powerful, magical time-turning device. Ron, Harry and Hermione gaped at the man, shocked. How could he possibly remember all that?

"If you're going to speak to Dumbledore, can Ron and me go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked half-heartedly. "We could take what's her name, Her-mee-own? Did I say that right?" Harry desperately clung to the idea that he could still cover the truth.

"Fat chance, sit down." It was his mother that had spoken, her face now quite cross.

Harry looked into her eyes and saw something more; there was a deep worry in those emerald depths, what had happened that had caused her son to have such an object? Harry, with his new appreciation for his parents, couldn't bear to cause more anxiety. He sat down with no further fuss.

Severus looked at Albus with a hardened expression and motioned for him to continue. Albus waved his wand elegantly and provided the room with beverages something that Severus ignored. "Albus, stop wasting my time," Severus demanded.

"Of course. I would like to clarify that I do not know how Harry initially came by the Time-Turner, but I do know that I didn't help him to get it. I know what he changed, as he gave me a letter some forty-nine years ago."

Severus' eyes widened at this, and Lily rolled her eyes. Clearly, one believed the tale and was thrown off by what had taken place, and the other was merely struck by the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Severus, are you sure you don't want a spot of tea? This could take a while," Albus suggested. Severus shook his head stiffly and motioned for him to continue. "Harry had obtained the Time-Turner sometime after my death, and as such, there is only so much I can tell you."

"But Professor!" Hermione interjected, outraged. "I obliviated you, and I know that it worked!"

"Ah yes. Miss Granger, I must introduce you to the concept of a Paradox. This is an object that has existed in more than one timeline, and such an item can aid an individual to remember their own memories in an alternate timeline, even if that timeline has been destroyed."

"You planned it! When I demanded that I would obliviate you!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Lily shouted. "They're barely eleven, what you are proposing is preposterous. I demand the truth, now. Albus, this is my son, stop – scheming."

"Lily, I just ask that you listen to the entire of my explanation, then you may scold me as much as you wish. I dare say you shall want to." Albus leaned back in his chair, waiting for permission to continue.

"Well, go on," Severus said abruptly, demanding information.

"Indeed, it was just a theory – the paradox – until I touched the letter, and then it only worked after I had convinced Headmaster Dippet that Tom was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets. The next time I touched it, I remembered everything else that Tom may have done if left unchecked. I remembered those that had been hurt, and I have dedicated my life to providing those people with better lives than they had before. I have also made a concerted effort not to infect timelines anymore than needed," Albus explained smiling at Hermione.

"So, this 'Paradox', it could help me understand Harry's – situation?" Severus asked.

Albus nodded gravely. The only response he had. Hermione looked at the Professor and saw the same man that she had always looked up to. He had been trustworthy all along, he was the same unconventional hero as before. He was all too willing to break the rules, as long as it was right.

"Secondly, Tom who?" Severus asked.

"Tom Riddle. You know the story about the Slytherin boy who set a Basilisk lose in the castle to attack Muggle-borns?" Albus asked.

"That actually happened?" Lily gasped.

"Yes, and before your son – well, when he was older anyway – got his hands on a Time-Turner, Tom Riddle had done so much more," Albus replied gravely.

"What do you mean; 'when he was _older_?'" Severus eyed Dumbledore, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"When Harry arrived in my office, he was seventeen." Albus was seemingly unconcerned by Severus' threat.

"If he arrived at seventeen, how is it that he is _eleven_ now? As far as I am aware, Time-Turners don't affect the age of the user."

"No, they don't. However, _Iuventae Capturam_ does," Albus added casually.

"What?" Severus asked as his nostrils flared.

"Surely you have heard of the potion? You are the best Potions Master that Hogwarts has seen in some time," Albus continued lightly.

"Oh yes! I have heard of it. It's an illegal potion, illegal because of the effects that it can have on those that take it! And you just gave it to my son?" Severus' arms waved wildly, his harsh gaze focused on the aged wizard who still sat quite at ease in the armchair across from him.

"Yes. I thought long and hard about it –"

"–You didn't think _that_ long," Ron interrupted.

"Yes, well my mind works faster than the average wizards." Albus smiled. "Hearing Harry's story, I believed that he deserved to have a second chance. I also thought considering what they had gone through – Harry especially – they would be able to handle the effects of the potion. Particularly if I made sure they had the support that they needed."

"Really? The effects of the Pennywort alone are dangerous, and let's not forget that Essence of Wormwood is also included!" Severus seethed as he spoke. "What it could do to his mind, and then you add extensive time-travel to the mix!"

"I was well aware of what it could do; however, I felt Harry deserved it."

"Does he kill Fawkes in the future? Or maybe he performed the Cruciatus Curse solely on your bollocks!" Snape retorted sarcastically.

"Sev!" Lily cut in. "Firstly, children!" She motioned to the children in the room. "Secondly, Albus is a smart man. I would like to hear what was so bad that he thought this was the answer." Lily seemed to be being gentle, but her eyes told a different story, she looked at Albus, demanding more than an adequate explanation. Lily's hand clasped her husbands, and he turned to face her.

"You know what it does, how can you say that?" he asked. "Pennywort, especially the amount required for that potion, can cause extreme paranoia. The combination of that with Essence of Wormwood would have a drastic influence over how Harry's mind works, particularly in the regulation of emotions. The combination is designed to affect the brain chemistry so that someone's mental age changes as well, but it is unpredictable! It can leave lasting damage, not to mention the torture it is to live through!" Severus finally finished his rant.

Lily looked at him, her eyes reflecting the same fear that was in Severus' words. "I need to know what happened." She then turned to Albus. "I want to know what happened, everything. What justifies this?" Lily asked, then sat down and pulled her husband with her, her other arm pulling Harry close.

"Fine. Albus can explain." Severus, not content just being in her embrace, pulled both his wife and child close to him also.

Hermione watched curiously, though Ron seemed more comfortable with 'The Snapes', though he too watched with interest at the startling comparison to what he had known before.

"Tom Riddle fashioned a new name for himself; Lord Voldemort."

Severus sniggered at the name.

"Severus, you were afraid – as were most of the wizarding world – to even speak that name." Albus studied the incredulous look on Severus' face. "Now, I am sure that can help you understand the kind of wizard he was?"

Severus nodded and pulled Harry into his arms, along with Lily. Harry was practically on his father's knee now, but he did nothing to fight it.

"When Harry was only eighteen-months-old, Tom tried to kill Harry. Lily, you refused to move, but for one reason or another, he didn't want to kill you, but you forced his hand. He killed Lily, then he tried to kill Harry."

Severus was floored, his hand covered his mouth, and his expression was shock and horror. Lily was close to tears, her arms wrapping tightly around Harry. She shook her head the entire time, disbelieving that their family could incur the wrath of one wizard. What had Harry done to deserve that?

"Harry survived, and the curse backfired all but destroying Tom Riddle. This was the end of the First Wizarding War, and Harry was sent to live with your sister–"

"–Petunia Dursley," Severus finished the sentence. "Why on earth would we send him there? Why didn't he stay with me? Surely if I were around that wouldn't have been the last option."

"As I said, Tom was all _but_ destroyed. Lily's sacrifice had saved Harry's life, and so it was imperative – for his own protection – that he lived with someone that shared her blood."

"How did they treat him?" Severus asked, his hand gently carding through Harry's hair. "Harry, how did they treat you? I am slightly concerned you talked about being locked in a cupboard earlier, and being fed through a cat-flap!"

"Okay, I guess," he said fidgeting and wriggling around uneasily.

"They did not treat him 'okay'," Hermione interrupted. "They treated him horribly, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs until he got his first Hogwarts Letter!"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "That isn't your secret to tell!"

"Considering the side effects of the Potion that Professor Dumbledore gave us, I think they need to know what they are dealing with." Hermione crossed her arms and stared Harry down.

"You can't tell me that you believe this? Surely not! This will turn out to be some elaborate joke–?" Lily asked Severus.

"Legilimens," was all Severus would say.

Lily's expression then became more serious, like her last hope that this was a ridiculous hoax faded away. "Albus, what happened after? I mean if Petunia was so horrible, why didn't Severus take him away? Was Severus killed too?"

Albus leant forward, he looked almost anxious for the first time. "Severus was not killed, and he was not able to be a part of Harry's younger life. Severus had no idea how Harry was treated by Petunia."

"Why? Surely if I were around it would be to protect Harry? I can understand why he wasn't with me if Petunia was able to keep him far safer, but surely I saw my own son all the time! Surely I was there to make sure he was safe and loved. I would never leave Harry alone."

"Severus, you led a very complex life," Albus began.

"I, what?" he asked incredulously. "So complex I had no contact with my own son?"

"I think you should let me tell you more about your life in that time. You were my most trusted ally in a twenty-year war, but you were also a spy. Harry – as far as I am aware – never knew of your true allegiance. You worked as a spy in the first war for me, and throughout the times of peace, because we knew he would return, you maintained a pretence. Your entire life was focused on keeping Harry safe, but the best way you could do that was from a distance."

"What do you mean, 'from a distance'?" Severus asked.

"You maintained the guise of working for the one that killed Lily and so many others. Everything you did for Harry was done in secret, as far as I know, he never found out about anything you did for him."

"Okay, and that was simply how it had to be? But surely I could ensure everything went well for Harry, even if he didn't know, ensure he was safe and happy?"

"Severus, Harry was happier at Hogwarts," Albus spoke, then pausing as though thinking exactly how to phrase the rest of his sentence.

"But? Albus, you must tell us, if what you have said is true about the Time-Turner, we have to know how we can help Harry."

"There were extraordinary events in Harry's academic career at Hogwarts. Harry in his first year found out about a plot to steal a 'philosophers stone' from Hogwarts, one teacher tried to kill Harry, and Harry, along with Ron and Hermione put themselves in extraordinary danger trying to take it before the one that wanted to steal it. Someone that had been possessed by the very wizard that killed his p– mother," Albus said, still calm, though his eyes were sorrowful.

"In his second year, Hermione was petrified when the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. Ron and Harry found the chamber, and there they destroyed a Horcrux, which was the way that Tom Riddle had survived."

"My son knows about Horcruxes? He found out about Horcruxes at the age of twelve?" Severus demanded.

"What's a Horcrux?" Lily asked.

"It's a kind of dark magic, teaching it at Hogwarts is forbidden," Severus began. "When I covered Defence a few years ago, I found the old books from the Restricted Section, they were locked away."

"To create a Horcrux, you have to split your soul and store a section of it in an object. This means if your body is destroyed, you live on as part of your soul is earth-bound still. You have to commit murder to split your soul, but even after this is done, there is a ritual you must perform. It is not something I think anyone would wish to know about." Hermione sat dignified, and all knowing, just as they remembered her. Despite the changes; looking less looked after than she had before – her clothes barely fitting and fairly ragged – she was still the same Hermione, and this much was clear to Ron and Harry.

"Does it not bother you, Albus, that such young children know about this?" Lily asked.

"They only found out in Harry's sixth year."

"Oh! Well that's alright then!" Severus responded sarcastically.

"This was when I knew I would have to die, Severus! Harry would have to continue what I had started. Tom Riddle intentionally split his soul seven ways, though he didn't know he had accidentally created one inside Harry when he had tried to kill him."

"But that means to destroy Tom Riddle, you would have to kill Harry? There is no way to destroy a Horcrux and have Harry live, surely? How did he survive?"

"I do not know, but I did all I could to ensure that Harry had the best possible chance of survival," Albus replied. "I ensured that he had all three of the Deathly Hallows in his possession by the time he would end up being killed by Tom – from what I gather, this worked. I also gave instructions to my brother, Aberforth, that Harry, Ron and Hermione should be dosed with Felix Felicis should they return to Hogwarts."

"So, my son had a terrible life, he was abused by his relatives, did not know his father. He was tortured or in life-threatening situations every single year at Hogwarts, and had to die for the Wizarding World?" Severus asked. "Did I miss anything?"

"Like I said, I thought Harry deserved a second chance. A chance with a mother and a father, a chance at a happier life."

"And you weren't going to tell us? How exactly did you think Harry would handle all of this without his parents knowing?" Lily asked, her tone scolding Albus.

"I planned to make sure they were okay, myself." Albus sat up now, pouring another cup of tea.

"No, he's my son, and it's my responsibility to make sure that he is cared for, that his well being is looked after. I do not trust you with that, particularly after hearing this tale," Severus replied, his voice cutting.

"Severus, what was I supposed to do? Save Harry but leave the rest of the Wizarding World to die? It was for the greater good!" Albus replied.

"I do believe that's how Gellert Grindelwald justified his actions as well!" Lily replied.

"Severus, you were in agreement with me," Albus replied. "I suppose you had to be in that world."

"No, he didn't!" Harry interrupted. "I saw when you told him, it was in his memories that he gave me just before he died, so he could tell me that I had to die. He shouted at you, said you had ' _raised me like a pig for slaughter.'_ "

"So, you did know the truth in the end?" Severus smiled. "You knew I cared for you, that I wanted the best for you!"

Harry swallowed, knowing he would now have to tell the 'truth,' and that it would surely devastate Severus, or worse, cause him to abandon Harry altogether. "You – erm – you weren't my dad there," Harry spoke nervously, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! Also if you read my story 'The Grudge' the last chapter is coming soon – would you have a sequel? There is a poll on my profile.**


	5. Parentage

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Credit for the book title goes to Tiggs, she is a great friend, hilarious, and like me has decided that adulting is overrated! The Potion title goes to Moon :D Thanks guys**

 **Sorry about the wait. I have been very busy and I have really missed working on my multi-chaps, I am going to try and get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter Five - Parentage

Harry's revelation left the room, shocked, or rather Severus and Lily were shocked. No one dared to speak, and the declaration was left hanging. Severus looked at Harry like his heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harry whispered, half dipping back into old habits.

"Sir?" his father questioned. "Harry, I promise you, I am your father."

"You're not!" he cried. "I know!" Harry found his bottom lip trembling.

"Albus, if I touch or hold the Time-Turner, I will remember everything about my life from the alternate timeline?" Severus asked as he looked over at the older wizard.

Albus simply nodded.

"Harry, I will take the Time-Turner–"

"NO!" Harry shouted. "Please don't."

"Harry, you 'know' that I am not your father, and I 'know' that I am. If I have all the information, I can actually explain."

Harry shook his head, manically. "No, you can't!" he shouted.

Then he grabbed the Time-Turner and ran for his room. Alone in the dark, safe bubble of his room, he felt a little silly. He didn't move, though. Harry lay on his bed, holding on tight to the large hour-glass. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. The knock on his door told him that hiding in his bedroom was far from a permanent solution. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps to Harry's bedroom.

He clutched the Time-Turner tightly as he pleaded, "Please! Promise me that you won't."

"Why?" Severus asked. "Surely you want answers, don't you?" He looked down at Harry, looking more and more like the 'Professor Snape' that they remembered. "Why are you being silly about this? It is the only solution."

Harry's lips trembled. "You'll hate me."

Severus' expression softened, and he sat on the very edge of Harry's bed, watching him.

"Why don't you put that somewhere I cannot accidentally touch it?" Severus said, relinquishing on his threat to gain his memories.

Harry placed it on the bedside table, furthest away. Severus pulled him over, holding him in a fatherly embrace.

"I could never hate you," he whispered.

Harry, unable to respond, sank into his father's chest.

"I need you to trust me, Harry."

"I really really don't want you to."

"Okay, but instead of you trying to convince me of your 'truth', why don't I tell you mine?"

Harry looked up, confused.

"I will tell you why I know — without a shadow of a doubt — that you are my son," Severus continued. "You just have to listen and believe me, okay?"

Harry simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"It began when we were at University," Severus began his story, speaking in a soft low voice that Harry knew had soothed him back to sleep after many a childhood nightmare.

* * *

 _Severus and Lily had been attending the Brakebills University of Magic. They were in their third and final year, Severus was working on his thesis, and Lily preparing for final exams and then she would be moving on to a career as a healer._

 _They were sat in the living area of their student den. It was a large house with rooms for a variety of students in the same or similar fields of study. They all shared the living space and the kitchen. Everyone was littered around on various couches, but it was by no means the same as a Hogwarts Common Room. There were books piled everywhere, leaves of parchment stacked, everything pointed to people that wanted to learn, more than that they were enthusiastic about learning._

 _On one couch in the centre sat Severus, he ignored the beautiful redhead who lay with her head on his lap. She was engrossed in a large leather-bound volume, 'Gunhilda of Gorsemoor's Guide to Contagious Magical Ailments'. Her brow was furrowed as she read and made copious notes within the margins. Severus was more engrossed in a potions journal: 'The British Journal on Potions Advancements: A Review on the Werewolf Issue.'_

" _Can you believe this utter rubbish?" he complained. "Belby will have the werewolf community waiting for millennia if that's the approach he is taking!"_

 _Lily hummed her approval of her significant others sentiments, though it was clear she was far more engrossed in her own studies._

" _Can you believe that Jigger actually suggested that I read this twaddle?"_

 _Lily finally sat up and looked Severus in the eye, scrutinisingly. "Well, yes, I can. I mean he is the only wizard that has made any progress at all when it comes to a cure for Lycanthropy, and your thesis is about finding a cure." She looked at him like she was stating the obvious. "What the bloody hell else can you read?" she said through peals of laughter._

" _I will refer to this as 'what not to do'," he said with a smirk._

" _What is so wrong with Belby's approach?" asked someone from one of the other couches._

" _Well, Marlene, he's trying to use poison to cure them for a start!" Severus scoffed._

" _Different strains of a plant genome have different effects," Marlene retorted with gusto._

" _Brilliant, a Herbology major interfering with a Potions thesis!" he mocked. "The tests clearly show that the Aconite aggravates rather than lends itself to any kind of cure."_

" _Okay, but say a different strain was less abrasive, it's conceivable that this would tone down the symptoms," she replied, the edge had gone from her tone as they entered into a more lively intellectual debate._

" _Toning down symptoms and a cure are two entirely different goals!" he shot back._

" _Oh, you two are giving me a headache! I need to go rest, I am exhausted and you two arguing back and forth about bloody Monkshood is driving me batty!"_

 _Lily then pulled herself up and marched to the bathroom._

" _Aconite is a key ingredient in changing the way someone experiences the full moon, so you can't just throw it away. Have you thought about looking at different species of the same plant, or cross-pollinating?"_

" _What is cross-pollinating?" he asked, genuinely curious._

" _Well, you would have to test various species of Aconite to see how they affect the brew. Then you take that information and much like breeding animals for various attributes, you would cross-pollinate different species to create a strain of Wolfsbane that can cure Lycanthropy."_

" _You can do that?" he asked. He looked at Marlene like she had lost her mind._

" _Oh yeah! Muggles have been doing it for ages, but they are doing it to get different coloured flowers! Bloody useless! It's like plants are only to be looked at!"_

 _Severus pull the middle volume from a stack of books next to the sofa, the pile tumbled over scattering leather-bound tomes across the floor. Severus paid no mind as he flicked through the book, ignoring the source of the new inspiration. He barely noticed Lily enter the room looking green._

" _Right, I have to go!" he declared, hurriedly pecking Lily on the cheek as he ran out. "I think I found the answer!"_

 _Lily slumped on the sofa looking a little worse for wear._

" _Lily, you look awful," Marlene said, looking her friend up and down. "Do you need to go to the Medical Wing?"_

 _Lily looked up, her face green and her expression worried. "I'm not sick," she replied. "I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

"I don't get how Mum being pregnant and not telling you while you are at university classes as proof that you are my dad," Harry interrupted.

"That is because the story is not finished yet; if you would just stop butting in, I could finish."

"Okay, so if you weren't there when mum said something, what were you doing?"

* * *

 _Severus was down in the library, focused on reading up on cross-pollination and making a chart for the various strains of the Aconite plant. It was while he was trying to focus that he heard another student mumbling to themselves; clearly in a panic. This was not unusual; the University had very high standards, and those that applied had specific careers that they wanted to get into. This did not mean that it didn't test Severus' patience, after all, this chart was highly complex and somewhat groundbreaking in both the fields of Herbology and Potion making._

" _Oh Merlin! Where is it!" the unnamed boy said, panicking._

" _Would you mind terribly if you had your meltdown somewhere else?" Severus asked, his tone both cold and rude._

" _Sorry! I need to find a certain book… it should be in the magical medicine section, and I really need it."_

 _Severus looked up and then realised that this was none other than James Potter. The first thought that came to him was why he would need a medical book? He was studying to become an Auror, after all._

" _I am afraid we have no books on curing idiocy here," he smirked. "Now, if you would kindly leave me in peace!"_

" _Severus, please!" James looked at him, desperation in his eyes. "I need your help!"_

 _Severus was thrown aback; James was never this polite. Not to him anyway._

" _If I help you will leave or be quiet?" he asked._

" _Yes, anything."_

" _So," Severus replied, "what are you looking for?"_

" _Dr Bang's Guide to Babies and Pregnancy." James looked Severus in the face, and the reason for the panic became obvious._

" _You shouldn't need that for Auror training…" Severus trailed off, not jumping straight to the correct conclusion, forcing James to say it out loud._

" _I got someone pregnant," he replied queasily._

* * *

"Wait!" Harry butted in again. "How do you know that he wasn't talking about me?"

"Because I know, and stop ruining the flow of my story!" Severus scolded lightly.

"Yes, because we are here for the story, not sort out who my legitimate dad is," Harry replied sarcastically.

* * *

" _You got Mary pregnant?" Severus asked._

* * *

"You could have just said it was Mary in the first place!" Harry whined.

"Harry, you are interrupting … again!"

* * *

" _You are in the wrong section. This area is dedicated to potion remedy's."_

 _Severus got up, leaving all his books and notes on the table. He led James to another section altogether, and there were books on a range of different conditions and an entire section dedicated to pregnancy._

" _I believe this is the one you wanted?" Severus offered. "Though there are a whole range of books you might want to read."_

 _He strolled off, laughing to himself. He was lucky that he and Lily had planned for this not to happen, not until they were settled in their chosen careers; a Healer – this was Lily's choice – and Potions Researcher for the Department of Mysteries – Severus' choice; his thesis was going to be groundbreaking, and sure to get him a spot in the Ministry_

" _I don't get it," James murmured, "we used protection every single time!"_

" _Clearly you didn't brew it right," Severus laughed._

" _I bought it for that exact bloody reason!"_

 _James was now pulling books off the shelves and stacking them on a table – Severus' table._

" _What do you think you are doing?" he asked._

" _Oh, I am reading, and I will be quiet, don't worry."_

 _They sat in silence, the only sound was the scratching of Severus' quill on parchment and the occasional turn of a page. He was making good progress on his chart until James started shouting._

" _You have got to be kidding me! They said it was iron-clad protection!"_

 _Severus slammed his book shut, exasperated he berated James, "What on earth are you going on about? You promised you would leave or be silent!"_

" _You know the 'Contripotion' is only ninety-five per cent effective!" James exclaimed. "Ninety-five per cent!"_

 _Severus looked up from his studies. "Potter, I do not have time for your meltdown. Do it silently or leave!"_

" _As in five per cent of the time you can get knocked up!" he continued, ignoring. "And did you know babies wake up in the night needing to be fed… all the time!"_

" _They also poop and vomit," Severus replied with a smile._

 _He picked up his bags and the mountain of books that he had been using and left, feeling safe in the knowledge that he and Lily had used a much more reliable brand – Snape!_

* * *

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked. "It kinda feels like your just trying to sneak the birds and the bees into your story. I don't like it."

"It's context!" his father replied, exasperatedly. "I am trying to paint a picture of how oblivious I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I honestly had no idea that your mother could even be pregnant. That interaction didn't leave me at all concerned that your mother and I would have the same issue. I was very focused on my thesis and didn't see your mother for four days."

Harry looked up at his dad, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. His lips were pursed, and eyes wide, the expression was a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"I had made a breakthrough in my thesis!" Severus defended himself.

"So, what happened when you finally went to see Mum?" Harry asked with an air of telling off his father.

* * *

 _Lily had gone to the Medical Wing, and her … condition was confirmed. From here, she got a vast amount of information hurled at her, and she realised that she simply would not be able to continue her studies. She didn't have the money behind her, and she didn't have a job. The only thing for it was to find both. This led her to the Vice Chancellor's office, and her dropping out of the Brakebills University of Magic. She was in her room, a plan set in motion the next time she saw Severus. She already knew exactly what she would say to him._

" _Lily," Severus burst into her room his eyes alight with excitement. "You will never guess what? I am going to try and add Herbology to my class schedule; I think it's going to be so important to my thesis! I think I might have cracked it, the key to a potion curing lycanthropy. I just need to be able to study the various strains, and get the right combination Aconite!"_

 _He pulled her into a hug, twirling her around the room. His lips were pressed to hers, her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as she enjoyed his moment of joy. There was no way that she could ruin his moment._

" _That is amazing! If anyone can figure it out, it's you!" she smiled._

" _What's wrong?" he asked. "Your smiling, but it's not – wait, are you packing? Where are you going?"_

 _He noticed the trunk that was slowly being filled with books, clothing, and the various items that she had accumulated over the last two years of University._

" _Sev," she began. "I'm dropping out."_

 _Severus' eyebrows hit his hairline in record time and then furrowed a second later._

" _Why? Did they kick you out? Your the best in the class and you would make an amazing Healer. They have to know that!" he complained. "We will go and speak to the Vice-Chancellor, something will have to be done! I won't let anyone ruin your dream, Lily."_

" _I've already been, and I have needed to speak to you about this for the past four days." Lily pulled Severus to her somewhat messy bed, sitting on the edge, she began to explain. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Lily watched, giving Severus a moment to comprehend what she was saying. The room was silent, as he processed the life-changing news. Then it seemed like he had been turned to stone by the revelation and wouldn't move from that spot again._

" _Sev, are you okay?" she asked._

" _Mmm hmm," he responded stiffly._

" _So, I'm sure you realise that I cannot stay. I have made plans to move to my parents for the time being. I can find myself a job and a house to look after the baby and me. I love you, but I don't want to take you away from your dream. I know you aren't ready for this. So don't worry, it's sorted." Lily had on her face what was supposed to be a kind smile._

 _Severus' head snapped up, and he looked at her with sharp onyx eyes. "So that's it, you sorted it?"_

" _Yes," she swallowed, a forced smile still in place. "You don't have to worry about anything."_

" _Fine!" Severus said as he stood and marched out of the room. He returned moments later to pick up his bag of books and march out once more, the door slamming behind him._

 _Lily, not as brave as she seemed, fell back on to her bed in tears. She had so wanted him to stay; she had needed him to stay. Severus, however, took the exit that she had given him._

* * *

"You left Mum?" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course, I didn't!" Severus retorted. "However, I was angry. She took it upon herself to make lots of decisions about our lives … without me!"

"She hadn't seen you in four days!" Harry replied, his tone said it all.

"I was studying, she knew where to find me," Severus defended himself. "But all that is hardly the point, there is clearly more to the story. This point just proves my point. Why would your mother give me an 'out'?"

"Maybe because I am someone else's!" Harry said, stating the obvious.

"If that were the case, your mother would be riddled with guilt, and she would have told me _._ She cannot lie for love nor money! If she genuinely wanted to give me a way out, should I want it, she would have told me that you were someone else's, but she didn't."

"Maybe she was sad, but decided to give you the option of leaving without hurting you!"

"And yet here I am," he replied. "Do you think your mother can continue the lie after eleven years? Do you think she can be that callous? Not to mention the obvious adultery!" he laughed.

Harry looked up his dad. "I see what you're saying, it's just my facts say something else."

"You mean the facts from a world where everyone lied to you about everything?" Severus asked, his tone and face deadpan.

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off.

"Are we good? Or do I need to brew a paternity potion?" he asked.

"You're not going to finish the story?" Harry asked, complaining.

"You want me to?"

"No! I love hearing half a story?" his voice was dripping in sarcasm.

* * *

 _It was many days later, and Lily was back at home. She was in her old bedroom, being cared for by her mother and father. Her room was immaculate because Lily's mother had everything in order. The neat and orderly bedroom didn't make her feel better, nor did the plate of her favourite homemade cookies. She was in a familiar room, but everything about this situation felt alien to her._

 _She didn't hear the knock on the door, nor did she hear the voices in the kitchen. The sounds eventually got a lot more heated._

" _SHE THINKS I LEFT HER?"_

 _Lily heard the familiar voice exclaim followed by the sounds of a commotion._

" _Face it, Snape, Lily has finally realised she's better of without you!" came Petunia's shrill cry._

 _Lily jumped from the bed and took the stairs two at a time. She stood in the kitchen, surrounded by her family and the man she loved. Her eyes were red and puffy after days of crying over her lost love. Now he stood before her as though nothing had happened._

" _You thought I would leave you?" he asked, almost offended._

" _You stormed out of the room and didn't come back!" she retorted angrily._

" _You made decisions about our life without ever consulting what I might want!"_

" _I gave you a choice and then you left!" she cried._

" _It didn't sound like a choice. It sounded like; Severus, this is what I am going to do. Full stop."_

" _You could have told me you wanted to stay. I want you to stay because you want to, not because you have to!" Tears began streaming down Lily's cheeks once more._

" _Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked, his tone softer than it had been before. "I was angry, so I left to make my decisions. You got to make yours, I should get to make my own, correct?"_

" _Yes, I guess." Lily shrugged, though refused to look Severus in the eye._

" _Well, I got a house, a job and an engagement ring."_

 _Lily's head snapped towards Severus, a look of shock on her face. Immediately tears stood in her eyes, but there was a slight smile emerging at her lips._

" _Professor Slughorn is retiring," Severus continued without missing a beat, "and Professor Dumbledore was very eager for me to take his post. I managed to get him to agree to my being able to continue my research into a wolfsbane potion on the side. He said – if you wanted to – you could teach potions too, maybe at a later date? The house is one of my grandparents, and we must have dinner with them once a week. It seems like a small price to pay for a Cottage in Hogsmeade. If you don't like it, we can figure something else out."_

 _The room was silent. Severus stood in front of everyone, breathing as heavily as if he had just run a marathon, awaiting some sort of response._

" _But your dream, your thesis?" Lily reached over to Severus, her hand gently resting on his cheek. "You will never be able to complete your research and teach potions, or rather you won't find a cure before Belby with all that."_

" _What good is that dream without you?" Severus asked matter of factly. "You are the best thing I have, this is what I want."_

" _Then ask me properly," Lily said with a smile._

" _Lily Evans, will you marry me?"_

 _Severus pulled out a small black box, and inside was a golden ring with a small diamond. It wasn't much, but it meant everything to Lily. He hadn't just got that ring from his grandparents, he had saved up for that and bought it himself. That had taken time; it wasn't just because she was pregnant. She threw herself at him, arms around his neck, whispering 'yeses' and kissing him incessantly._

* * *

"Okay!" Harry butted in. "I get it, I don't want to hear more of that! So gross!"

Severus laughed. "I thought you wanted me to finish the story?" he asked.

"I think I get the gist of it thank you very much."

"The point that I am making Harry is that there is far more reason to hide who your father is during that wartime than there is here. We know that if you are mine here, you were mine there. It's as simple as that. Unless you let me touch the Time-Turner, I cannot tell you why. You could let Albus explain?"

"No, I don't want you to know … who," Harry stammered, nervous still of the repercussions of this tiny detail.

"It wouldn't change anything, Harry," he promised.

Harry snuggled into his father's chest, his small arms wrapped around his dad. "It would, I know it would."

Perhaps he was right, maybe that knowledge and the past relationships would alter Severus' opinion. After all, as far as Harry knew the hate between Severus and the Marauders was still there.

"I can make up that potion for you, just so you can see." Severus pulled Harry closer, his chin resting on Harry's head.

It was strange for Harry, still, and yet so familiar. He couldn't help feeling that he had missed out on it all. Eleven was great, and all, but Harry had missed out on that many years of hugs off his dad. No matter how much he could look back and remember, it wasn't the same as feeling it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. I will try and update sooner, but I am still going to focus on getting The Grudge finished!**


End file.
